When a mechanic works in a garage to repair automobiles, the tools, the gauges, the bolts and all other articles he may require for this purpose are then available to the mechanic in a workshop.
But when a worker is required to go to a work place which is not a workshop in that it lacks the tools and other articles needed by the worker to perform various tasks, then the worker must bring along to the work place whatever tools and articles he needs to do the job he is expected to carry out, thereby converting the unequipped work place into a workshop.
In those cases where the tools and other articles the worker requires for the job at the work place can be stored in a tool box, then the worker can hand carry the tool box to the work place and then, in effect, transform it to a workshop. But more often than not, what the worker needs to bring to the work place cannot be fully accommodated even in an exceptionally large-capacity tool box.
To make it possible to wheel to a workplace a container capable of storing not only tools but whatever other articles are necessary to carry out the job to be performed at the work place, it is known to provide for this purpose a portable, wheeled container. Examples of rolling container assemblies are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,847 to Tirami et al, directed to a foiling containers assembly including (a) a base cabinet including wheels and (b) at least one additional cabinet being removably connectable on top of the base cabinet, the additional cabinet having a pulling handle for locomoting the rolling containers assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,847 also to Tirami et al. is directed to a rolling containers assembly including (a) a base cabinet including wheels and a pulling handle for locomoting the rolling containers assembly; and (b) at least one additional cabinet being removably connectable on top of the base cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,320 assigned to the same Applicant as the present invention is concerned with a portable workshop container assembly adapted to store tools and other articles a worker requires to perform various tasks at a workplace. The assembly includes three major components in stacked relation. The lower component is a wheeled bucket, the middle component is a tray nested in the bucket and provided with a rim, and the third component is a tool box that rests on the rim. Also provided is a latching mechanism having a latch which is pivoted by a toggle member to the upper end of the bucket and cooperates with a first catch element mounted at the bottom of the tool box and a second catch element mounted on the rim of the tray. When the tool box rests on the rim, the first and second catch elements are then adjacent each other. In one mode of operation, the latch simultaneously engages the first and second latch elements to interlock all three components to form a unitary assembly that can be wheeled to the work place.
Still an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,264 is concerned with a wheeled container having multiple closed compartments which can be removed and handled individually. The container can be easily assembled and disassembled for storage and transport, and where the wheels which fold away when not in use.
At times there may be a need to carry items to a location to where the wheeled container can not be locomoted, e.g. owing to sandy or rough terrain. For example, when going fishing, the fisherman may locomote the wheeled assembly as near as the shore but will not take it in the water with him. Another example may be a repairman required to carry some tools and equipment to install a chandelier. He may wheel the wheeled assembly as near as below the working site but will then have to climb up and down a ladder each time he wishes to reach for a tool or piece of equipment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wheeled container assembly, wherein at least one container is a detachably articulated for carrying away items in an easy to carry container made of pliable material.